


Flexibility

by CloversFieldOfFire



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversFieldOfFire/pseuds/CloversFieldOfFire
Summary: Alright, this one was made when I realized how flexible Zoro is. I need the guy easily squeezed through two swords thrown at him at high speed.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Flexibility

Sanji was still in his perverted state when he sat next to his annoyed green haired boyfriend, who looked drowsy at the moment . I mean who wouldn't, the noises coming from the idiotic cook woke him up. 

"Did you see when Nami-swan , made that perfect knot out of her mouth I wonder what else she could do ." The love crazed cook mumbled about .

"I wonder why I didn't fall in love with someone else ." Zoro growled pitifully as he looked down before yawning.

"What!"

"Just face it cook, you don't give a damn about me and you know it ."

Sanji knew Zoro was wrong, he loved the swordsman with all his heart but he knows he does not express it as much as needed .

"Don't worry love, I know you're jealous but just take a moment to appreciate Nami's flexibility ."

"You're flexible too, asshole ."

"Yes, but I was trained Nami was not ."

"Oh so you need to train to be flexible ."

"No, not really ." Sanji said in thought.

"What's wrong, love ." He continued. 

"Quit calling me that, you shitty cook ."

"Is anyone else in the crew flexible ."

"Other that Luffy, Nami, Robin and someone else .......No , " 

"Robin-swan too."

Yes , and thankful Sanji was not there if he was they would have to look for a new cook and Zoro would (will never ) have to mourn the loss of his idiotic boyfriend who died over a nosebleed .

"And someone else, who ."

"None of your god damn business you nosey blonde ."

"Come on lo-

Sanji knew to stop the sentence there if he wanted to continue living as Zoro placed his hand on one of his sword hilts . Thou he and Zoro fight a lot, he knows that if Zoro really wanted to kill him, he would be dead because the crew could stop him. 

"Please."

"No."

"Come on, you have to tell me ."

"No, I don't have to tell you anything ."

"Find, keep it to yourself I'll ask the others ."

"The others don't know ."

"Damn it ."

"......."

"Please, Zoro ."

"Fine, just leave me alone afterwards ."

"Deal."

Zoro looks around to see if anyone else was there . Sanji saw red growing in his boyfriend's face. Zoro moves a little away from Sanji. He leaned back back and lifted one of his legs then to Sanji's utter shock and amazement , raised it up and back before it finally came to rest with one ankle tucked behind his head .

Sanji's eyes widen at what he just saw, his boyfriend was flexible all this time and he did not know .

"It's not a big deal, thought I think you might need a napkin, Cook." Zoro said as he pull his leg back and tucked it back defensively beneath himself .

Sanji then looked at the once clean deck that was now red with blood .

"Zoro , meet me in the crow's nest tonight ."

"Okay."

Then Sanji fainted and it took till night fall to wake him up .


End file.
